


Another Daniel Jackson - There

by sg_wonderland



Series: Ripple Effect - Here and There [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The other Daniel Jackson
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Ripple Effect - Here and There [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Another Daniel Jackson - There

There

“I'm not gonna change my mind, Doc.” Jack emptied the tray and slid into a seat in the officer's mess, not even trying to hide the grin at his CMO's frown. “You helped end the plague, you earned it.”

“Sir, you know I don't like taking credit for anyone else's work.” If the alternate SGC hadn't provided them with the cure, they'd still be losing the battle with the Ori plague. Not only had they just handed her the cure, someone had thoughtfully included the lab and research notes.

“Deal with it,” he dug into the chicken casserole. 

“Hmm,” Fraiser dressed her salad with a sigh.

“So Martouf, he gonna be okay?”

“He spent a lot of time with their Sam.”

“Alot like our Carter?” Jack buttered a roll, slathering it was the only way to make it edible.

“More...driven I'd say. Military, of course. I think she'd pretty much dedicated her life to the SGC.”

“Well, our Carter would have been the same if she hadn't met Will. Funny her getting involved with a politician. And now she's got a little politician running around the house.”

“Hilarious,” Fraiser said. “So how's Daniel?”

“He's been quiet, really quiet. Gonna have to pry the story out of him.” He eyed Fraiser. “I don't suppose you want to clue me in?” She mimed zipping her lips.

*

Jack wasn't surprised to find Daniel's Jeep in the garage that night. He also wasn't shocked to find him in the tub: his love for baths was one of his little secrets. Jack leaned in the doorway and enjoyed the view. Finally, Daniel growled, “You just gonna stand there or what?”

“Thought about taking a picture but I don't want someone finding it on my phone. Maybe I'll use your phone.” Jack strolled in and closed the toilet lid to sit down. “You okay?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Ever since you came back from,” Jack waved his hand, “over there, you've been pretty quiet.”

Daniel sighed. “Do you remember when that documentary crew was here and we went in to back-up SG-13?”

Jack unconsciously stroked his side. “Oh so fondly.”

“Their Janet got killed that day.” Daniel said so quietly Jack barely heard him.

“What?” Jack was stunned.

“When they were trying to stabilize Wells, Janet got hit by a staff blast. Killed instantly.” His words were flat and unemotional.

“How is that possible?” This stuff always made his head hurt.

“I've thought a lot about it. I was filming Wells, for his wife, in case he...” Daniel let the words hang in the air. “I dropped the camera. I had blood on my gloves and I dropped the camera. I reached over to get it and Janet must have just moved a little and the blast just went right over us. When I got to the infirmary and took off my coat,” Daniel swallowed, “there was a burn streak across the shoulders. I think that was the one that would have gotten her.”

“Jesus.” Jack whispered.

“He asked me, their Daniel, how I saved her. I didn't, we just got lucky. Incredibly lucky. I'm just still trying to process.”

“Does Janet, our Janet, know?”

“Yeah, he told her. He blamed himself.”

“Yeah he would because,” Jack pointed at Daniel.

“When we were leaving? He hugged her in the gateroom and the look on his face...”

“Get out of that tub.” Jack suddenly ordered.

“What?”

“Get out. Come on,” Jack reached over to open the drain. And reached to pull Daniel to his feet and out of the tub. And when he had him naked and dripping on the rug, he wrapped his arms around him and just held on.

And found himself repeating Daniel's name. Over and over.


End file.
